


They Thought They Were Soulmates

by smileydoge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileydoge/pseuds/smileydoge
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo had a nasty breakup around a year ago, but they're still not over it. With Kuroo a few towns away at university and Kenma still in their hometown, they're hooked on each other even though they're apart. Taking any chance they can to think about the person they're still, so desperately, holding onto. It sends them flying back to the feelings they had known very well not too long ago.





	They Thought They Were Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this quite a while ago and i just looked back on it now and it's one of my favorite pieces i've written. the kuroken dynamic has always been one of my favorites and i love to write them, please enjoy!  
> tumblr ☽ frownydoge

The two boys had broken up not less than a year before now. Kuroo headed to college and Kenma had to stay back in highschool. It was tragic for them, some may say. Neither of them decided to move on, which was most painful. Kuroo let himself drag throughout his first year of college being depressed and set back, which resulted in him being revoked of his scholarship -- which means he had to move back home, sadly. Be faced with all the past he was hoping to leave far behind when he left the state for college. At first, he believed no one talked to him because he was a new and he was already a main on the volleyball team, but finally realized it was because he always had the look of some kid who didn’t want to be talked to.

Kenma on the other hand, didn’t do anything different. He just lived out his life, except for the part that he was alone for most of it. He didn’t make very many friends, but the new first years who joined the volleyball team were cool. A few liked games and others were sorta addicted to volleyball. He didn’t mind it, though. He adjusted to being alone, his mother was always there for him. She didn’t know that Kuroo and him were dating, she just always had a feeling. She was supportive. She was Kenma’s best friend while Kuroo was gone. Kind of like a support beam, always there to pick him back up after he had a bad day at school, or if he really just needed to get a good cry.

The truth is, neither of them wanted to move on. The two years that they were together were heaven on earth for both of them. They believed they were truly soulmates. When a tragic fight broke loose, dividing sides and splitting curling edges, it was just destiny for it to end, right? Even though they decided that they were, in fact, made for each other, they had to deny it at some point. High school sweethearts are impossible. They’re just small things that last for a few months -- maybe even a year -- that all eventually fall to heartbreak. One doesn’t want the other, one feels disconnected, one decided something that changed the other’s view of them, college splits them and they never see each other again. That’s not the case for Kuroo and Kenma, though. They knew they’d see each other again one day. It might have been today, tomorrow, yesterday or forty years from now. They’d see each other one more time before meeting their demise.

Kuroo didn’t want to be kicked out of college. He was running on a scholarship for volleyball to study psychology. After his grades dropping and his appearances at classes and practice became nearly nonexistent, he eventually was revoked his full-ride. At first, he didn’t believe it. There was a mistake, they sent it to the wrong person. He tried to make every excuse not to go back home, not to see his parents disapproving looks when he arrives at their house asking for temporary shelter before he can find an apartment. He wanted to see Kenma again, though. After all, they thought they were soulmates.

Kenma missed Kuroo a lot. By a lot, I mean a lot. He cried over him, he quit things because of him, he broke things because of him, he threw out gifts because of him. He missed him. He wanted him to become his again. He wanted Kuroo back, he wanted him to stay with him until he died. He wanted to hug his chest and he wanted to be happy with him. He wanted nothing more than soft forehead kisses and romantic gestures from him. After all, they thought they were soulmates.

_“No, I can’t do this anymore. I’m being suffocated from miles and miles away! I’m not free there.” The tall male cried, he felt tears jerk down his face and he brushed them away quickly._

_“You can’t do this anymore? I’ve been crying over you for months now and as soon as you come back, you say you can’t do this? You could have gone to a community college. I could have told you to go to a community college, but I let you do what you want. How am I suffocating you?!” The small blonde yelled, beginning the fire._

There are always things you wish you could take back. Maybe it’s a word, maybe it’s an action, maybe it’s a gift… For Kenma, it was his presence. He wish he could have etched himself out of Kuroo’s vision that one fortunate day they had met each other. He wished he wouldn’t have gone through the pain of watching his childhood best friend and long-term crush grow up before him, unable to even speak to him about his dilemmas, when the other would so openly say he could. He felt unworthy of the other’s love; he felt like there was no turning back. But who cares, they thought they were soulmates

Kuroo didn’t want to leave Kenma. His mind told him to say goodbye, but what he really wanted lurked behind every corner he turned. Even the mere thought of home made him tear up because he just wanted a good hug from someone. He had one, maybe two, friends in school, and he felt so out of place without those who meant the most to him. He wanted Kenma back because, oh well, they thought they were soulmates.

_“I can’t.”_

_“You can’t what!? Deal with the stress of your boyfriend living five thousand miles away? You can’t deal with skyping me? Because, oh, I can easily deal without skyping or calling or even speaking to you!”_

_“Kenma, you don’t mean that…”_

_“No, I don’t mean it. But I thought we were on the same page here. I thought we were made for each other.”_

_“Yeah. Apparently we’re not..”_

They regretted those words so much, they’d look back on it every single day and look up at the dark ceiling, contemplating what would have happened if they never had that conversation. If Kuroo hadn’t denied the love they shared for so long. What’s more to expect, they thought they were soulmates.

A few knocks sounded on a door. Knock, knock, knock. It creaked open quickly to reveal a distressed, young, black-haired woman at the front door. She was visibly exhausted.

“Mom?” Kuroo gasped. He stood outside the door for a few moments before he could understand what was going on.

“Kuroo!? What are you doing here!? You’re supposed to be in Canada.” His mother replied, hands shaking as she looked at her son, who shouldn't be there.

Kuroo laughed. “Funny story, I got kicked out.”

The conversation continued on from there. Kuroo’s mom was disappointed, but when she heard why she understood completely. He learned that his father had left after Kuroo had for college; she claimed he was the only thing keeping him from running off with another, younger woman..

“I haven’t seen Kenma around recently.” She sighed. “I went to their house with food the other week and he completely ignored me.”

“My fault.”

“He also seemed a bit thinner, quieter.”

“My fault.” Kuroo said again, this time only a bit more aggravated. He paused for a second and sighed. "Stop blaming yourself, Tetsurou. You don't control the way he chooses to live his life, okay? A tense silence filled the air, before Kuroo decided to break it with some light conversation. “I texted Lev that I was coming back. He said I could pop in on Nekoma’s practice tomorrow.”

“That’d be lovely.”

Kuroo barely slept through the night, but he managed to get up in time to witness Nekoma’s afternoon practice. All he really did during the time he wasn’t sleeping was lay in his old bed and stare. Not as boring when a trillion thoughts are roaming the depths of your brain, making you want to scream, laugh and cry all at the same time.

The familiar gym was still the same. Same entrance, same doors, same shoes squeaking from the inside… It was all the same, it brought him back to his own time there. He opened a door and remained unnoticed among the high schoolers practicing. He noticed few flaws, only proving that Nekoma stayed in it’s past glory.

There was only a few more minutes left of their practice, so he wasn’t paying much attention to the faces or familiar figures. Yamamoto was the captain now, taking his place with just as much confidence as Kuroo once did.

The team broke and barely scattered, they fled to the chairs near the other side of the gymnasium, when Kuroo began applauding. It was silly, the ex-capitan-alumni comes back and applauds the team he raised from the ground up.

When everybody, apart from one, looked up to see a man applauding, some smiled and some were just confused. “I’m proud of you all. I’m glad Yamamoto is leading the team half as good as I did.”

That voice.

Kenma recognized it all too well and he knew exactly why. He hated it but he needed to look.

Kuroo was only hoping the small blonde would turn around and make eye contact.

“I got kicked out of university. So, I’m back for a while.” He laughed.

“Kicked out!? You didn’t say anything about that in your messages!” Lev exclaimed, jumping just a little bit out of surprise.

Kenma turned around while the rest of the team was praising their past captain. “Kuroo?” He questioned without thinking.

Kuroo was shocked, to say the least. He didn’t expect a reaction from Kenma or even a look. The rest of the team was completely silent. No words were spoken, no gasps… Silence.

It was awkward. “Hey…” The bed-headed male waved slightly. Kenma walked towards him, quickly. He didn’t exactly know what to do, so he just stood there internally terrified.

When he felt a cold palm hit his face, it scared him a bit. He didn’t even reach to touch his face because he knew it’d hurt regardless. “I deserve that.” Kuroo sighed.

“Yeah, you really do.” The rest of the team was completely surprised with their peer’s action. He was small, game addicted, antisocial Kozume Kenma. He never hit anyone, he never yelled at anyone, he was always quiet.

What really surprised the rest of the team was when Kenma grabbed the other’s face in his hands and kissed him. Even Kuroo was surprised. He didn’t complain or push the other away, he just played it out naturally.

At this point the team was making up their own stories, they had no idea what was going on. Some were crazy, some were normal, some were just exactly the truth — yet they missed something. They missed something so incredibly important, not even the two boys kissing in the middle of the gym knew.

That they were soulmates.


End file.
